


That Silver Haired Daddy Of Mine

by Lykkirykki



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: ASL, Birthday Fluff, Cuddles galore, FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFFERSON, Gen, I got all warm and fuzzy writing this y’all, You probably know what that surprise is, birthday fic, judging by the title, there’s a surprise in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki
Summary: Mac celebrates his birthday with the Foundation and Riley prepares him a surprise guest
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	That Silver Haired Daddy Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> If anyone doesn’t know what Logan’s is, it’s a Roadhouse that does a lot of help for Veterans, including a lot of donations. Instead of the staff singing you Happy Birthday, they will announce your name and how old you are, asking everyone in the restaurant to shout “Yeehaw” in celebration. 
> 
> Also if you don’t know, Marty Robbins and Jim Reeves are classic country singers, Marty is well known for the song “El Paso” or the song Big Iron on Bioshock and what became a meme quite recently and both sound like artists Jack would listen to, so I couldn’t help but mention them.
> 
> And also once more, even if I already said thank you, a big DANKE (thank you!) to Rai, whose post and a conversation with on tumblr inspired this little fic, you’re the best!
> 
> One more thing: Y’all know who the Birthday Present from Riley is, don’t y’all?

Mac never really celebrated his birthday from what he could remember. Yes, he and Harry would have a quiet day where they’d prepare dinner and a batch of cookies until he left for MIT. But Angus MacGyver would never celebrate the day until he joined DXS and Jack and Riley found out what day it was exactly. Once they both found out, there was never a thing considered a quiet birthday for Mac anymore. Jack would drag him out to Logan’s and make sure everyone in the restaurant would holler “Yeeehawww!” Mac would be embarrassed out of his mind but he still enjoyed the celebration.

When Jack was deployed once more he counted on Riley to carry on the tradition. Instead of Logan’s though, she would have the party set up in one of the Phoenix gyms that happened to have a stage perfect for Karaoke. Riley was usually the only one of the two pseudo siblings brave enough to actually sing in front of everyone on stage. But from time to time, she would have Mac sing a duet with her. But he would never sing on his own. The minute she bought the Karaoke machine he made a statement that he would rather be caught dead than sing solo karaoke. 

So this particular birthday was no different. Everyone crowded into the gym as Riley set up the tracklist and checked that the microphone worked. Different pizzas with every topping imaginable were all placed on tables against the wall. As well as every soda flavoring known to man. Paper clip chains instead of streamers were hung up everywhere. 

“Mac!” Riley called from the stage, “Get your butt up here and sing!” She rolled her eyes with a chuckle when the birthday boy turned around from the pizza table, promptly stuffing his face. “ _ Let me eat my pizza first! _ ” he signed with his free hand. Riley rolled her eyes once more and accepted defeat, “Okay, fine, fine. I’ll get you up here later.” A devious glint suddenly flashed in her dark eyes. “Or you can’t open your presents  _ after _ you sing solo.” Riley added with a smirk, joining her brother at the table.

Mac had choked on his soda after hearing the threat, “You wouldn't even dare.”Riley smirked, her eyes still glittering “Try me, blondie.” Mac finished his drink and sighed, “fine. You win…” An idea suddenly flashed on Mac’s young face. “But  _ I _ get to pick the song, Riley.” The young woman chuckled at the request. “You drive a hard bargain. But I can live with that.” She agreed with a sweet smile. Mac returned the innocent smile while adding “I knew ya could, sis”

Mac knew exactly what song he wanted to duet with Riley. It was a song that Jack had showed him when they were scrounging through Pop’s old Jim Reeves record collection. When Riley saw the tracklist on the screen, a sad but nostalgic smile came across her face. “I always said the song was about Jack.” She murmured. Mac would have to agree on that as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Just pray you never hear him sing it!” Riley snorted at the quip and couldn’t help but laugh loud enough for the gym walls to echo with it. If not that loud, it was definitely loud enough for Matty to hear. “You two! Get on that stage on the double or you’re fired!” She commanded, Mac could’ve sworn he’d seen the windows rattle. “Yes ma’am!” They both saluted and rushed toward the stage.

The familiar guitar riff of the song rang out from the old speakers just as the pair reached the microphone. Despite the fact that Jack was a Marty Robbins, Jim Reeves and Johnny Cash purist when it came to the song, Mac favored the Billie Joe Armstrong and Norah Jones rendition of it. Although Mac had gotten a half drunk confession from the guy that he was partial to that one too. 

_ In a vine covered shack in the mountains _

_ Bravely fighting the battle of time _

_ There's a dear one who's weathered life's sorrow _

_ It's that silver haired daddy of mine _

_ If I could recall all the heartaches _

_ Dear old Daddy, I've caused you to bear _

_ If I could erase those lines from your face _

_ And bring back the gold to your hair _

_ If God would but grant me the power _

_ Just to turn back the pages of time _

_ I'd give all I own if I could but atone _

_ To that silver haired daddy of mine. _

_ I know it's too late, dear old daddy _

_ To repay for the heartaches and care _

_ But dear mother is waiting in heaven _

_ Just to comfort and solace you there _

_ If I could recall all the heartaches _

_ Dear old daddy, I've caused you to bear _

_ If I could erase those lines from your face _

_ And bring back the gold to your hair _

_ If God would but grant me the power _

_ Just to turn back the pages of time _

_ I'd give all I own if I could but atone _

_ To that silver haired daddy of mine… _

  
  
  


Arm-in-arm the two young agents took a bow and scampered back over to the pizza table. Bozer joined them with a plate full of every pizza found at the food table. “Dude! Go up and sing again!” He urged between his second and third slice. Mac blushed faintly at the encouragement. “Aw man, Boze. I can’t..” He argued, trying to hide a smile. His roomate nudged him good-naturedly, “Come on man, please?” he pleaded.

“Can I sign it?” Mac questioned, trying to hopefully get out of singing again. “ _ If.  _ and  _ if  _ you sing it too, Mac.” Bozer added after a few seconds. Mac sighed, knowing he was definitely not getting out of it. “Okay… Let me finish my pizza.” Bozer flashed a wide smile in victory. 

The kid finally finished and was practically dragged up on stage by Bozer with Riley shouting encouragements. Mac steeled himself with a deep breath and chose the song on the machine. Bozer, Riley and surprisingly, Matty were all cheering him on now. “ _ Crazy, crazy crazy _ ” Mac signed to himself, praying no one saw it. 

When the harmonica riff started, Mac was wondering what he got himself into and almost felt like calling the whole stupid thing off. But when he heard his friends cheering once more, he decided to continue. 

  
  


_ The road is long _

_ With many a winding turn _

_ That leads us to who knows where? _

_ Who knows where? _

_ But I'm strong _

_ Strong enough to carry him _

_ He ain't heavy, he's my brother _

_ So on we go _

_ His welfare is my concern _

_ No burden is he to bear _

_ We'll get there _

_ For I know _

_ He would not encumber me _

_ He ain't heavy, he's my brother _

_ If I'm laden at all _

_ I'm laden with sadness _

_ That everyone's heart _

_ Isn't filled with the gladness _

_ Of love for one another _

_ It's a long, long road _

_ From which there is no return _

_ While we're on the way to there _

_ Why not share? _

_ And the load _

_ Doesn't weigh me down at all _

_ He ain't heavy, he's my brother _

_ He's my brother _

_ He ain't heavy, he's my brother _

  
  


True to his word, Mac signed the whole thing along with singing it. Jack had told him he wanted to see the Hollies ballad put to “action” as he would say. While performing, the kid was able to look around and watch all his friends watching from under the stage. Matty smiling surprisingly, affection unmistakable on her usually hard face. Bozer and Riley with wide smiles of their own. And, someone new coming through the double doors. 

Mac recognized the gait of a soldier even before recognizing the dusty fatigues. No one but him saw the stranger walk in, they were too distracted with the birthday boy up onstage. The dust colored cover’s visor hid the face of whoever it was. But an unmistakable stick on bow someone would get at a convenience store was proudly put on the band of the hat. 

The mystery of who on Earth this person was disappeared when he lifted up a calloused hand and signed “ _ H. I.” _ He signed  _ “Hi.” _ Yes this was a universal greeting anyone would and could use when they could speak ASL. But.  _ But. _ It was also the only full length word a man by the name of Jonathan Dalton of the Delta Force, who was deployed could sign. 

Mac swallowed back emotion and finished the song. He waited for the applause to dissipate and simply said, “Jack?” The dusty soldier who walked through the door with a bright red bow on the viser of his cover smiled widely and waved. He finished the friendly wave and slipped his cap off, revealing two dark eyes surrounded by smile scars and dark brown almost gray hair. 

The audience had gone silent from their clapping and some looked over at whoever had Mac so stunned. When Jack softly said, “Hiya kid.” Mac could’ve sworn he broke the sound barrier as he ran down the stage and into familiar arms. Jack grunted in surprise when he just about fell on his rear from the Mac force hug. 

“Hey, hey, kid. You miss me? I promise it wasn’t that long, was it?” He murmured softly, resting his chin on Mac’s head. “It was long enough” Mac choked out, snuggling farther into the embrace. When a blurr with curly hair charged into him Jack was surprised he hadn’t gotten knocked over. “Hey sugar, think y’all missed me.” He chuckled softly, wrapping a free arm around Riley now. 

“I’m your present from Riley, bud.” Jack explained, still not letting go of his kids. “Kovacs was blown off the face of the planet after the head honcho of ISIS met his maker. I and the team had a few injuries to recover from before comin’ back to the states.” A third blur caused him to grunt “Oh Lord!” before recovering his balance. 

“It seems ya didn’t tell Bozer about me comin’ home either, sweetheart.” Jack said, now wrapping his other arm around the young man. Riley sniffed and chuckled, shaking her head and cuddling farther into the Texan’s embrace. 

The four stood there for a few seconds holding each other tightly. Mac was shaking like a leaf still clutching at Jack’s fatigues. “Aw, kiddo it’s awright. I’m not leavin’, not fer a long time.” Jack murmured, running a hand through his kid’s hair when he realized Mac was whispering “Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go again  _ please.” _ Riley and Bozer had backed away a few inches so Jack could wrap both arms around their little brother.

“I signed.. He ain’t heavy like you told me to” Mac whispered, snuggling still farther. “I saw, Ya did awesome bud.” The kid stopped shivering slightly, wiping his face furiously. He looked up with wide blue eyes still shining with tears, “Can we go to Logan’s later?” He asked simply. 

Jack chuckled softly, ruffling his kid’s hair once more for good measure. “Of course we can, Hoss.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The little reference to the ISIS leader getting blown to bits is a wink to the real life Delta Force tasked with taking him down just so ya know :)


End file.
